Chaotic Dimmensions
by TearsForTheReaper
Summary: A family of orphans are suddenly sucked into the world of Disney, Dreamworks, and Universal films! When they find out that they are destined champions of Narnian prophecy, they are plunged into a quest to save all the universes from the Goddess of Chaos!
1. The Characters

**Chaotic Dimmensions**

**Characters and Pairings**

**Brianna-(main protagonist) Hair: Short, brunette/ Eyes: green Age: 18/Clothing: Tight, black "I run with werewolves" T-shirt; Baggy blue jeans; Brown leather studded belt with wolf head buckle(emeralds in the eyes) Pair of black Vans shoes/ Interesting features: werewolf clan symbol tattoo on her back/ Species: werewolf/ Personality: Can be a little crazy at times; very knowledgeable, especially when it comes to movies; loves wolves and lions; hates weak villains/ Favorite food: Japanese dishes/Favorite music: showtunes/ Fairy partner: Silvermist/ Dragon partner: Maleficent/ Paired with: Scar(The Lion King)/ Special abilities: Can tame any animal with her voice; Can bring out the light in even the darkest of hearts; Unaffected by fire or dark magic; Transforms into werewolf at full moon.**

**Cheryl-(sister to main protagonist) Hair: shoulder-length, brunette/ Eyes: blue/ Age: 13/ Clothing: Tiger-striped shirt; White undershirt; Ripped camo capris; Tiger striped leather studded belt with tiger head buckle(sapphires in the eyes); Black leather Ed Hardy shoes/ Interesting features: Two platinum earrings, one on each ear; ring piercing on base of left ear/ Species: weretiger/ Personality: hyperactive; overtly curious; prone to spontaneous hunger; loves anything having to do with felines and dragons; hates dead things(and undead) Favorite food: pocky/ Favorite music: hip hop and rock/ Fairy partner: Fawn/Dragon partner: Brighteyes/ Paired with: Shere Khan(The Jungle Book)/ Special abilities: Can tame any type of dragon; Can use any kind of weapon; transforms into weretiger at full moon.**

**Darien-(protagonist's adopted brother) Hair: chin-length, black, spiked in the back/ Eyes: Originally brown, now red, has shadows around his eyes/ Age: 16/ Clothing: Black hoodie unzipped in the front; no t-shirt; Black baggy jeans; Black leather studded belt with bat buckle(rubies in the eyes);Black skater shoes Species: vampire/ Favorite food: anything edible/ Favorite music: alternative, soft, and hard rock, some screamo and showtunes/ Fairy partner: Darkwind/ Dragon partner: Phantom/ Paired with: Penny(Bolt) Special abilities: Skin sparkles like diamonds in sunlight; Can turn into a swarm of bats; Can "glamour" humans; Can melt into shadows; Can handle any kind of gun.**


	2. A Change in Wardrobe

**Chapter 1: A Change in the Wardrobe**

"**Bree! Bree! Wake up!" My deep sleep was suddenly interrupted by my squealing little sister and I groggily said, "What, *yawn*, is your problem, Cher?" "You gotta get up! Darien made pancakes! Blueberry ones!" My kid sister Cheryl jumped up and down on top of me and continued to bug me until I finally relented and got my lazy butt out of bed. I glanced over at the alarm clock. "Are you serious, Cheryl? You woke me up at 8:30 a.m. for pancakes?" I grumbled, rubbing the sleep out of my green eyes, "Couldn't you just put one in the microwave for me until I got up?" Cheryl shook her head. "Nope! You know the rules: When Darien cooks, nobody eats unless everyone's at the table!" "Oh, suuuurre", I said, rolling my eyes, "You remember **_**that **_**rule, but you still can't seem to keep your room clean." "Hey! Meanie!" Cheryl stuck her tongue out at me. I chuckled softly and said, "Y'know, you can't keep acting like a kid forever. You're gonna be thirteen tomorrow. You need to start acting like it." "Hmph!" was her response and she remained silent until we reached the kitchen. My younger brother Darien stood in front of the stove flipping a pancake. His face didn't leave it's stoic state as we entered the room. "Finally awake, Sleeping Beauty?" he said in his usual bored tone. "Yeah", I answered, "Thanks to your trained monkey here." "That's **_**Ms.**_** Trained Monkey to you, Meanie!" Cheryl retorted. "Alright, enough fighting," said Darien, "Let's eat already. You two take your seats, I'm almost done." Cheryl immediately rushed to the table and I followed. Darien came in and placed a plate in front of me, and one in front of Cheryl and proceeded to give us two piping hot blueberry pancakes each. I had to hand it to him, Darien could **_**cook.**_** Definitely not a hobby your average, stoic, emo guy usually took up, but then again, I always did say that Darien was different. He took off his "Kiss the Cook" apron and joined us at the table with his own plate of pancakes. A few minutes later, we had all finished eating and it was my turn to do the dishes. 'I can't believe that I'm going to be eighteen tomorrow,' I thought to myself. Cheryl, Darien, and I all shared the same October 31****st**** birthday. Weird, right? Not only did we have the same birthday, but it was on **_**Halloween.**_** I was looking forward to it. I would be 18, Darien 16, and Cheryl 13. We had been living together virtually all our lives. We had no idea who our parents were, and didn't stress over that fact. Cheryl and I were biological sisters, that much I knew. Darien, however, we had adopted into our little "family" when he was 7. I was 9 at the time and fully capable of taking care of myself and Cheryl, and we had found poor Darien alone and starving on the street, so I figured, "Why not?" and bam! New brother! Cheryl immediately took a shine to him, mainly because of his phenomenal cooking skills, and I saw him as a good brother and friend from the start. Ever since then we had been living in an abandoned house in Atlanta. When I turned 16, I was tall enough to pass for an adult and started getting jobs and paying the bills so we could have heat and running water. We didn't have many belongings except a working stove, TV, DVD player, a cheap Lincoln Crown Victoria, and an exceptionally expensive wardrobe in Cheryl's room. It was hard, but not impossible, so life was good. "Brianna!" my sister's voice brought me out of my trip down memory lane. "What is it, kiddo?" I asked. "We're gonna watch **_**Sinbad**_**! Wanna come watch with us?" Who could say no to those adorable, blue puppy dog eyes? "Sure. I don't see why not." "Yay!" She grabbed my hand and dragged me into the living room where Darien was putting in the **_**Sinbad**_** DVD. He and I sat on the couch, Cheryl on the floor. Once the movie was over Darien said, "Y'know, I don't think that Eris is such a bad person." I looked at him in shock. "Are you kidding me? She just tried to plunge the entire world into permanent chaos!" "She was just doing her job." He said with a shrug. "She **_**is**_** the Goddess of Chaos, after all. Seems to me she was just trying to have some fun in her otherwise **_**unfun**_** existence." "*Sigh* whatever. C'mon let's watch somethin' else." We watched movies all day until Cheryl finally fell asleep and I carried her to bed before saying good night to Darien and hitting the hay myself. My alarm woke me up at 6:30 a.m. I groaned, switched the alarm off, and reluctantly got out of bed. I had promised Cheryl that we would go shopping for our birthday as soon as the store opened, so I pulled on my favorite "I run with werewolves" t-shirt with the howling wolf on it, a pair of baggy blue jeans, and my black Vans. I was about to open my bedroom door, but someone knocked on it. I opened it to see Cheryl, dressed in an orange tiger-striped t-shirt, ripped camouflage capris, and her favorite pair of Ed Hardy shoes. I had to hand it to her. The kid definitely had good fashion sense, albeit a bit eccentric. "What's up, Cher?" I asked. "There's something in the wardrobe!" she said in a panicked voice, "It's knocking around and all sorts of stuff!" "Whoa, there. Calm down, kiddo. Go get your brother and we'll all take a look." Cheryl nodded and ran off to get Darien. I went towards her room and immediately heard a banging noise coming from inside. I cautiously opened the door and peered inside. Cheryl's wardrobe was shifting from side to side as though something inside were trying to get out. Cheryl entered the room with Darien, who was wearing a big Linkin Park shirt, a black hoodie over that, baggy black pants, and black skater boy shoes. Typical emo. "So you weren't making things up," he said. "Toldja so!" Cheryl said with a snooty "Hmph!" "So what do we do, Cap'n?" Darien asked, ignoring Cheryl's remark and looking at me. "Well," I said nervously, "I guess we have no choice but to open it and see what we're dealing with." I hesitantly reached for the door handles with shaking hands. I closed my eyes and swallowed. "Okay," I said, "On the count of 3. 1…. 2….3!" I opened my eyes and flung the wardrobe doors apart. That's when everything went black.**


	3. Faith, Trust, and What, Now?

**Chapter 2: Faith, Trust, and What, Now?**

**Next thing I knew, I was lying on something soft that smelled oddly of pancakes…"Brianna, for the last time, WILL YOU GET OFF OF ME?" Darien's not-so-stoic-anymore voice made me snap awake. "Oh, heh, heh…sorry, bro…" I lifted myself off of him and sat on the grass. Wait a minute…grass?  
I looked all around and gasped. We had somehow ended up in some kind of forest, and was it just me, or did this forest seem a little…cartoony? "Uuuuhhh….guys? I don't think we're in Atlanta anymore…" "OH, MY GOSH!" came Cheryl's squeaky voice, "I KNOW WHERE WE ARE!" "Well, then please feel free to share it with the rest of us," I said, "'Cause I have no idea where we are." "Don't you recognize it? We're in Pixie Hollow!" "Huh?" I looked around and saw that in one direction there was a field with tons of flowers, in another, a field of grass, in another, there were trees with autumn-colored leaves, and last there was a field and trees coated with snow. "See?" said Cheryl, "It's the four seasons: Spring, summer, autumn, winter!" She pointed to each place as she named them off. "Uuuummm…I hate to interrupt, but may I ask who you three are?" The voice sounded tiny and I tried to find the source. "Who said that?" I asked. Suddenly, a small person was hovering right in front of my nose! "I did!" she said, "Now answer my question, if you please!" The little person was wearing a little pink gown apparently made from rose petals, and she had curly brown hair. I noticed that when she spoke, she had a slightly Southern accent. "Wait a minute…" I said, "That hair, that dress, that accent! Don't I know you from somewhere?" "Well, I highly doubt that," she responded, "Seein' as we've never met." "Hey! I know you!" said Cheryl suddenly, "You're Rosetta! You're one of Tinkerbell's fairy friends!" The girl-sorry-**_**fairy **_**looked surprised. "How do you know that?" she asked. "You're in one of my favorite movies!" Cheryl answered, "You're that Garden Fairy!" The fairy-Rosetta-put her face in her hand and sighed. "Oh, dear. Didn't know I was dealin' with Mainlanders." She hovered in front of Cheryl now. "So, how'd y'all get here? And who are you anyway?" "Look," I said, "I don't know how we got here, all I know is there was something in Cheryl's wardrobe and when I opened it: bam! Here we are!" "Wardrobe, y'say?" said Rosetta, "Hmmmm…sounds like Narnia business to me. Y'all better come and see Queen Clarion. She'll know what to do." She flew a little ways away. "Well, c'mon, y'all!" she called, "Follow me!" I looked at Cheryl, who was already getting up to follow the fairy. I then turned to Darien who shrugged and said "May as well…" We got up and followed Rosetta. "By the way," I said, "My name's Brianna. This is my sister Cheryl and my brother Darien." "It's nice to meet y'all," said Rosetta, smiling, "As your sister already said, my name is Rosetta." I nodded in acknowledgement. Darien raised a hand in greeting and said, "'Sup." We eventually arrived at a large tree. "Now y'all wait here while I get the Queen, 'kay?" We all nodded. When she disappeared inside the tree, I turned to face my brother and sister. "Okay, guys," I said, "What the heck is going on? What happened after I opened the wardrobe?" "Well," said Darien, "When you opened it, there was some kind of black void inside and it sucked us all in. That's all I know." "Yep, that's what happened," Cheryl agreed. She looked down suddenly. "Hey, Bree, what's that in your right hand?" I raised said hand and saw that I had been unconsciously clutching something. I released my grip on the object. My hand felt cramped, so I must have been holding that thing for a while. I held the object in my other hand and inspected it. I immediately recognized it. "This…this is the magic lamp from **_**Aladdin**_**! How the heck did I get it?" "Ahem," someone cleared their throat and I looked to see the Fairy Queen standing on a branch that was at eye level to me. I slipped the lamp into my thankfully deep jeans pocket and turned my attention to the Queen. "Welcome, Mainlanders, to Pixie Hollow," she said, smiling serenely, "I am Clarion, Queen of the fairies. I understand that you came here from a wardrobe, is that right?" "Yes, ma'am," I answered, "I'm not sure why, though." "Perhaps I can answer that," said Queen Clarion, "May I ask your names?" "Oh, right," I said, "I'm Brianna. This is Darien and Cheryl, my brother and sister." A look of concern swept across the Queen's face. "Tell me," she said, "What are your ages?" "I'm eighteen, Darien's sixteen, and Cheryl's thirteen." I responded. "Oh, yeah!" exclaimed Cheryl, "Today's our birthday! I'm a teenager at last!" "'Our'?" said Clarion, "You share the same birthday? All three of you?" "Yes, Your Majesty," I said. "Very peculiar…could you all excuse me for a moment?" "Of course," I answer. She went back inside the tree and didn't come back out until a long while later. When she did, she proclaimed, "I'm afraid you three are in the wrong place! Come with me, and we'll send you to whoever was trying to summon you." "Summon?" Darien said, "What do you mean by that?" "Well, according to your story," Clarion said, "It sound as though someone was trying to summon you. And since it was from your wardrobe, I'd guess that you were supposed to go to Narnia." "You mean like **_**The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe**_**?" I asked. "The very same," responded the Queen, "You need to go there to see the one who summoned you. Only that person can send you back home." We all exchanged looks. "Tell us what we have to do," I said. "First, you'll need guides to lead you through the worlds that you might encounter," she said, "Our portal is unfortunately not very reliable, so you might end up somewhere completely random." "Fantastic," Darien and I said in unison sarcastically. "Alright," she turned to the tree, "Hear me my fairies! These three need guardians to guide them through the worlds! Whoever wishes to take up this task, please come forth!" A familiar-looking fairy flew out of the tree and said "I'll do it, Your Majesty!" This fairy was wearing a blue dress and she had long black hair and blue eyes. "That's the spirit, Silvermist!" said the Queen happily, "You can be Brianna's guide." Silvermist flew over to me and said, "It's nice to meet you, Brianna! I hope we can be good friends." I smiled. "Same here, Mist." She giggled and sat on my shoulder. "Hey! I'm coming, too!" A fairy with long, brown hair in a braided ponytail and wearing a russet-colored dress flew out. "Very well, Fawn," said Queen Clarion, "You'll go with Cheryl." Cheryl giggled happily as Fawn greeted her and sat on her shoulder. "Anyone else?" said Clarion. Darien shrugged. "S'okay," he said, "Never was much of a fairy kind of guy, anyway." At that moment, a male fairy that looked about as emo as Darien flew out. "Hey, I'll go with you, man," he said. This fairy had chin-length black hair, a black shirt and a pair of black trousers, and the same stoic expression Darien was famous for. Hell, it was like looking at a fairy version of the guy! They could've been twins. "Well, good for you, Darkwind!" the Queen stated, "I wish you all the best of luck. Just step forward and you'll be **_**hopefully**_** be transported directly to Narnia, if not, your fairy guides will help you." I gulped nervously. "Hey, don't worry, Brianna!" said Silvermist, patting my shoulder comfortingly, "All we need is a little faith, trust, and pixie dust!" That made me feel a little better. "Let's get this over with," I said and stepped into the invisible portal into the unknown.**


	4. This is Halloween?

**Chapter 3: This is Halloween?**

**I stepped from soft grass to a hard ground. The scene changed dramatically from a serene forest, to a sinister, twisted setting that was all too familiar. "Okay," I said, "This is **_**definitely**_** not Narnia!" "It's just as Queen Clarion feared," said Silvermist, "We've ended up in a completely random world instead of your desired destination. Seems we've come to Halloween Town instead." She looked at me with a worried expression. "What's the matter, Mist?" I asked. "Well, today is Halloween," she said, "So every creature here will be busy trying to scare humans, soooo…." She glanced at all of us. "You expect us to be able to do something about that?" I said angrily, "We can't exactly help the fact that we're human!" "Well, we have to do something before a monster sees you!" Silver mist said. "Hey, sis," said Cheryl, "Why don't you make a wish? You still have Aladdin's lamp, right?" "Oh, yeah…" I had completely forgotten about the lamp. I pulled it out of my pocket. "You sure this is gonna work?" Darien asked. "Well, if it doesn't, at least we can say that we tried." I responded. I took a deep breath and rubbed the lamp. Instantly, a line of blue smoke issued from the nozzle and the infamous blue genie appeared and said, "Geez, Al, a little warning before you decide to rub the-hey, **_**you're**_** not Al!" He pointed at me. "Who are you and what did you do with Al?" "Whoa, relax, Big Blue!" I said, "I don't even know how I got that lamp of yours, so quit accusing me!" "And what about Al?" "I don't know where he is or what he's doing. All I know is that I'm your master now, and I've got a wish, so listen up, buddy!" "Alright! Alright!" said the Genie, "No need to be so snappy!" He turned into a mouse trap and snapped. "So, what'll it be, Master?" "Better make it quick," said Darkwind, "I think a zombie is headed our way." "Uh-right…Genie, I wish that Darien, Cheryl and I could turn into our favorite monster!" "You got it!" He snapped his blue fingers and I felt a zap of electricity go through me. Suddenly my clothes felt a little too tight and I heard a lot of ripping noises. My body hurt all over and I could feel all of my bones moving around into new positions. I could feel my muscles expanding, causing more ripping sounds. I shut my eyes against the pain as I felt my face stretch uncomfortably. My teeth became longer and sharper and my nails lengthened into savage claws. When the pain ended, I finally opened my eyes. I looked down at myself and gasped. My entire body was covered in dark brown fur! And to make matters worse, my favorite shirt was in tatters! I had searched long and hard for a shirt like that at a cheap price, and now it was completely ruined! I let out a cry, but it sounded more like a bark. "Damn, sis," I heard Darien say, "Adulthood isn't all it's cracked up to be, huh?" I bared my teeth and growled at him, but stopped when I realized what I was doing. That's when I realized what I had become. A werewolf. There was no doubt about it. Werewolves had been my favorite monsters for years, so it should have come as no surprise that my wish would turn out like that. I felt something swishing behind my legs and when I looked I saw a bushy tail poking out of the back of my ruined pants. 'Just great,' I thought. I looked over at Cheryl and saw a bipedal tiger wearing the tattered remains of her shirt (though I could barely see it; it blended in with her fur) and what was left of her camo capris. Her shoes were totally gone and I realized that mine were, too. 'Damn, and after all that money we saved up…' "Hey, wait a minute!" I said, my voice much deeper now and more growly, "You copied me, Cheryl!" "Did not!" even though it was deeper, Cheryl's voice still sounded childish, "You're a were**_**wolf.**_** I'm a were**_**tiger.**_** There's a difference. Like between a cat and a dog." She looked at Darien. "Hey, how come you didn't change?" "I did," said Darien, "I just don't have an animal fetish like you two. Check it out." He opened his mouth and two fangs just popped out of nowhere in his mouth. Then they slid, yes, **_**slid**_** back into normal teeth as easily as they had come. "Okay," I said, "**_**Someone's**_** been reading too much **_**Sookie Stackhouse**_**." He lifted his bangs and I saw a line of red tattoos shaped like little flying bats going up both sides of his neck and meeting at a crescent moon on his forehead. "And **_**House of Night**_**." I said. "Still, though, you make a good claymation character, bro." He looked down at himself. "Right. Almost forgot where we were," he said, "Well, I guess that's my cue to go back to go back into the lamp," said the Genie. He disappeared into the lamp.` Thankfully, my pockets were still intact, so I stowed away the lamp. "Well, if you two are ready, I'd say we'd better find a way out of here," said Darien. "And how do you suppose we do that?" I asked. "Not sure," he answered, "Any ideas, kitty-cat?" He looked at Cheryl. "We could always ask Jack Skellington," she said, "He runs this place, after all." "Good thinking, kiddo," I said, "For once I'm glad you watch so many movies." I ruffled the fur on her head with my hand/paw like I used to when she was younger. Well…younger **_**and**_** human. She giggled and said, "So, where do you think we'll find Jack?" "Oh, you're looking for Jack?" said a female voice. I turned and saw Sally, one of my favorite characters from **_**The Nightmare Before Christmas.**_** "Yes," answered Darien, "Do you know where we can find him? We need his help." "He's awfully busy right now," said Sally, "But if you need his help, perhaps I could convince him to spare a few moments for you." "That would be great, thank you," I said. "My pleasure," said Sally. We introduced ourselves and Sally did the same. She led us down a dark path that passed through most of Halloween Town. Everywhere there were monsters busy trying to look the scariest they possibly could; some were even warming up their scary noises: roars, screams, howls, etc. Finally we reached the gates to the cemetery. I could see the famous Spiral Hill in the distance and it looked like Jack was standing on the top. We went through the gates and approached Jack. "Jack!" Sally called, "There are some people here who need to speak with-" "Sally!" Jack suddenly yelled, "Get out of here! It's not safe!" "What are you talking about, Jack?" Sally asked. Just then, the strangest creature I had ever seen appeared before us. It had mottled green skin, a long neck ending in a head that looked like a viperfish, its mouth filled with rows of razor-sharp teeth; it had two long, spindly arms with hands that had long, wicked claws and a long, serpentine body with no legs; its back, neck, and head were covered in a grotesque mane of long, wispy yellow fur. It had itself coiled around the Spiral Hill and Jack seemed to be fighting it. As we approached, it suddenly lost interest in Jack and fixed its glowing yellow eyes on Sally. She gasped and froze, her eyes glazing over as though she were in a trance. The creature then made an odd clicking noise that sounded like the creatures from **_**Predator**_**. I then noticed a faint, glowing blue mist coming from Sally's body. It flowed in a line right into the green creature's gaping maw. "Look!" said Cheryl in a panicked voice, "Sally's disappearing!" Indeed, her body seemed to be fading away more and more with each passing second. What happened next was a surprise to me, and **_**I**_** was the one doing it! My instincts took over and the next thing I knew, I had jumped on the creature's back and was biting and scratching the thing with all my might. It seemed to take no notice of me, however, and continued to focus on Sally. I paused and suddenly noticed that there was line of stitches going down the creature's back. 'This is probably going to be **_**really**_** gross, but…' I jammed my claws into the stitches and eventually felt what seemed to be an opening of some sort. I started pulling the stitches apart and the creature let out an ear-splitting wail, which was especially painful to me, what with my newly heightened senses. I folded my ears back in an attempt to block out the sound, but it only helped a little bit. A sticky, black liquid gushed out of the opening and I had to force myself not to gag. All the same, I kept on pulling until some of the stitches finally snapped. The wailing grew louder and a clawed hand came up and swiped at my head. I ducked and pulled harder. Another hand came and grabbed me roughly by my arm and yanked me off its back. It held me in front of its face and glared at me. I found myself becoming entranced by its glowing eyes and I heard the clicking sound again. I felt a tingling sensation and when I looked down at myself, I saw that I was being covered in enormous spiders and scorpions! I felt the creature release me, but I was too busy freaking out to care. I hated, hated, **_**hated**_** bugs! Especially spiders and scorpions! I immediately started screaming bloody murder (it came out as a howl) and frantically tried to brush the bugs off. The more I brushed away though, the more covered me. I began to feel myself getting weaker and I dropped to my knees. I was just about to lose it when all of the bugs disappeared and I found myself curled up on the ground with someone shaking me and calling my name. I opened my eyes and saw Darien sitting next to me. "Good," he said, "I thought we'd lost you for a minute there." "Wh-what h-happened?" I asked, my voice weak and trembling. "That thing had you in the same trance Sally was in and making you fade away." "So **_**that's**_** what it does!" I exclaimed, "It makes you live your worst fear and while you're busy freaking out it eats up your life-force!" "That's what I figured," said Darien. I looked around. "Hey, where's Cheryl?" I asked. "Wonder how we got you away from that thing?" Darien said, smiling slightly, "Check it out." He pointed over at something, and I saw Cheryl on the creature's back, tearing out the stitches and dodging its desperate grabs. I also saw a swarm of bats chittering and clawing at the creature. Meanwhile, Cheryl was growling furiously and yelling, "This'll *dodge* teach you *duck* not to mess *dip* with my sister, you creep!" She jabbed her tiger claws all the way through the creature's back and pulled out some kind of black sphere. She jumped off of its back and the creature gave one final loud wail. It crumpled to the ground and faded into black dust that blew away in the wind. The bats looked over at us and Darien said, "That's enough for now, guys. Thanks." With that the bats flew away and I raised an eyebrow at my brother. "Vampyre, remember?" he said simply. "RAAHH! THAT'S WHAT I'M TALIKING ABOUT!" shouted Cheryl suddenly, "DON'T ANYBODY MESS WITH THIS!" She let out a huge tiger roar and started doing a victory dance. "Oh, I'm **_**fine**_**, Cheryl!" I yelled sarcastically, "But I am just **_**touched**_** by your concern!" She stopped dancing and looked at me, grinning sheepishly. "Heh, heh…right…" she said. She walked over to me. "You okay, big sis?" "Yeah, I'm okay," I said, then I put on a huge grin. "C'mere, you crazy, crazy kid!" I grabbed Cheryl with one arm and gave her a noogie with the other. "I'm so proud of you, kiddo!" "Great," said Cheryl in a choked voice, "Happy to hear that, but can you be proud and **_**not**_** strangle me to death?" "Oh! Sorry, squirt," I said releasing her. "I can't believe you did that! Do you realize how dangerous that was?" "Hey, you did the same thing!" Cheryl retorted, "Of course, I **_**could **_**have let that thing finish you off, but I **_**didn't**_** because I'm a **_**good sister**_**!" She stuck her tongue out at me, which looked funny because it was coming from a tiger's mouth. I chuckled and said, "Thanks for your help too, bro. Those bats were pretty amazing." He just smiled slightly. "So how's Sally? Did she make it?" "Yeah, she made it, thanks to you," said Darien, "That was pretty reckless, y'know. Not exactly the smartest thing to do." He punched my arm playfully. "But it sure as hell was awesome to watch! Well…that is until that thing grabbed you and you started howling like an abused puppy." "Hey!" I yelled. I bared my teeth at him. "Kidding! Kidding!" Darien said, raising his hands defensively and laughing lightly. "Easy, Fido!" "Brianna!" Silvermist suddenly flew over and hugged my nose. "I'm so glad you're okay! I was worried when you collapsed like that!" "It's alright now, Mist. I'm okay," I said. I patted her lightly on the back. Fawn and Darkwind also expressed their relief. "I must say that was the finest display of courage and wits I've ever seen!" Jack said, coming towards me, "Had it not been for your efforts, Sally surely would have vanished entirely! I thank you and your siblings for defeating that Fear Eater!" "Is that what that thing was called?" Cheryl asked. "Yes," said Jack, "It is a monster that feeds on fear and life. But you three handled it like true professionals!" He bowed to us. "You have the gratitude of the Pumpkin King and all of Halloween Town! How can I ever repay you?" "Well, sir," I said, "We need to get to Narnia. Do you know how to get us there?" "Why certainly I do!" said Jack, "But surely after such a battle you must be tired. You could stay and rest for the night." "Thanks, but no thanks, Jack," I said, "We just need to get to Narnia to find out why we were brought here." "Oh, very well," said Jack disappointedly, "Say, tiger-girl, what's that you have there?" "Hmm?" said Cheryl, "Oh, you mean this thing?" She held up the black sphere she had extracted from the Fear Eater. "Yes," replied Jack, "May I see it, please?" Cheryl handed the sphere to Jack, who inspected it. "Ah! I see!" he said, "This is a Chaos Core! The life source of all Necrodolls!" "What are Necrodolls?" asked Cheryl. "They are the undead servants of the Goddess of Chaos," answered Jack, "Horrible creatures comprised of the dead bodies of the vilest beings that have ever existed." "So that thing we fought…" I said. "Yes," said Jack, "It was a Necrodoll. A fourth level Fear Eater to be exact." "You mean there are more of those things?" asked Darien. "Thousands more," Jack said, "They've been increasing in number as of late and wreaking havoc all over the worlds!" "Sounds terrible," I said, "But I'm afraid we didn't come here to fight against some monsters under the control of some Goddess. We just want to get back home." "Hmph!" huffed Cheryl, "Speak for yourself! I like it here!" I ignored her and said, "Can you just tell us how to get to Narnia, please?" "Wait!" Sally came trudging toward us with a cloth bag in her hand. "Please accept this as a token of my thanks for saving me." She held out the bag for me to take. I took it saying, "Thanks." I opened the bag and found three belts inside. The first was made of studded brown leather and had a silver wolf's head for a buckle and emeralds for eyes. The second one was also studded leather, but was colored black. It had a buckle shaped like a bat with rubies for eyes. The last one had orange and black stripes and had a tiger's head buckle with sapphires for eyes. "I made those belts especially for you three," said Sally, "They have special powers that you may find useful in the future." "How so?" I asked. "If the need should arise," she responded, "you'll know." I shrugged and put the brown one on. I handed the black one to Darien and the orange striped one to Cheryl. They both put them on and were apparently satisfied with how they looked. "So, how do we get out of here?" I said. "All you have to do," said Jack, "is sing a song from our respective film, and the portal will open. However, you must sing the song correctly, or it won't work." "Sing? Really?" I said, "That's it?" "Pretty much," said Jack. "All of us?" said Darien nervously. "No, only one of you needs to sing for the portal to open. That is, as long as you're all headed to the same place." Darien and Cheryl both looked at me. "I think this is your area of expertise, sis," said Darien. "*Sigh* Fine," I said. I decided to sing my favorite song from the movie and soon Cheryl and Darien started sing, too. **_**"Boys and girls of every age, wouldn't you like to see something strange? Come with us and you will see this, our town of Halloween! This is Halloween! This is Halloween! Pumpkins scream in the dead of night! This is Halloween! Everybody make a scene! Trick or treat 'till the neighbor's gonna die of fright!" **_**Suddenly, we were surrounded by what looked like the entire town and soon everyone was singing along with me. "**_**It's our town! Everybody scream! In this town of Halloween. I am the one hiding under your bed! Teeth ground sharp and eyes glowing red! I am the one hiding under your stair! Fingers like snakes and spiders in my hair! This is Halloween! This is Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! In this town we call home, everyone hail to the Pumpkin Song! In this town! Don't we love it, now? Everybody's waiting for the next surprise! 'Round that corner, man! Hiding in the trash can! Something's waiting now to pounce and how you'll scream! This is Halloween! Red and black! And slimy green! Aren't you scared? Well, that's just fine! Say it once, say it twice, take a chance and roll the dice! Ride with the moon in the dead of night! Everybody scream! Everybody scream! In our town of Halloween! I am the clown with the tear-away face! Here in a flash, then gone without a trace! I am the who when you call 'who's there?' I am the wind blowing through your hair! I am the shadow on the moon at night! Filling your dreams to the brim with fright! This is Halloween! This is Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Tender lumplings everywhere! Life's no fun without a good scare! That's our job, but we're not mean! In our town of Halloween! In this town! Don't we love it, now? Everybody's waiting for the next surprise! Skeleton Jack might catch you in the back and scream like a banshee! Make you jump out of your skin! This is Halloween! Everybody scream! Won't you please make way for a very special guy? Our man Jack is King of the Pumpkin Patch! Everyone hail to the Pumpkin King now! This is Halloween! This is Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! In this town we call home, everyone hail to the Pumpkin Song! La! La! La! La, la, la! La! La! La, la, la! La! La! La, la, la! La, la, la! La! Whee!" **_**The crowd cheered and Jack bowed. "An excellent performance!" he proclaimed, "The portal is open!" He gestured to a glowing, floating vortex, "I wish you all a safe journey!" "Thank you, Jack," I said, "And you, too Sally. I'm glad we got to meet you. Goodbye." "Farewell, brave comrades!" said Jack. He grinned and placed a bony arm around Sally's shoulders. "And thanks again for saving my dearest Sally!" "I hope you find everything you're looking for," Sally said with a friendly smile, "Oh! And Happy Halloween!" I returned the smile, nodded and said, "Same to you. C'mon, guys, let's go." With that, we all stepped into the portal and out of Halloween Town.**


End file.
